


We’ll decide the rules of this later

by Pinkiiie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Escalated, It was supposed to be fluff, M/M, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Suggestions of smut, this is all toyroys fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:39:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkiiie/pseuds/Pinkiiie
Summary: “Is that why you’re here? To add insult to injury?” he turned his gaze towards the man, a little surprised by the look he was receiving back. All dark and smoldering, seizing him up and down.“On the contrary, Anthony. I’m here to offer my condolences of the situation.” Loki said with a small smirk. “And, perhaps, take advantage of your pitiful state.”





	We’ll decide the rules of this later

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toyroys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toyroys/gifts).



> So... I either write really short fics or I write multichaptered fics that turn out to be waaaaay longer than I planned them to be. There is no between. Here you go, have one of my short fics of frostiron, first one I've finished (working on like three others? All of them gifts to my friend)  
> Feel free to comment on both story, grammar and spelling!  
> Enjoy!

Tony emitted a sigh, uncorking his favorite whiskey before pouring a generous amount in a rather big glass. General Ross was riding him relentlessly, convinced about it being Tony’s fault that Rogers had managed to free the imprisoned avengers. It probably had been a little bit but mostly it was the general’s own fault. He should have known better to be honest.

He sat down on the couch and took a sip. “Friday, play movie. Any movie.” He said softly and was answered with a ‘yes sir’ before Bambi started up on the screen. The corners of his mouth pulled slightly as he watched the screen for a while. It was actually calming him down and he didn’t have the same need to down his glass. But the calm didn’t stay for long.

Soon he felt the hairs on his neck stand as the air of the room transformed. He stiffened but didn’t dare to move. He knew who it was. Friday knew too, which was why she hadn’t alerted him yet.

“I never did get the point of this particular movie.”

The couch dipped next to him as the intruder made themselves comfortable. Tony eyed the man and raised an eyebrow before he offered his glass which slender fingers accepted as if they had been expecting it.

“I didn’t know you even watched Disney.” He said, relaxing back into the couch cushions as this seemed to be a friendly visit rather than a hostile one. No reason to pry. The man would most likely not tell him why even if he did ask.

Loki smirked next to him, sipping on Tony’s whiskey while leaning back and settling in as if he would be staying for a while. “Well, it’s one of few things on this wretched planet which is… bearable.” Tony nodded in agreement and an easy silence fell between the two men while the movie flickered by on the screen.

When the end credits flashed by, Tony figured that - whatever this visit was- it was over. But Loki stayed quietly on the couch and when the screen turned black Tony told Friday to put on another movie.

“When is the lovely Pepper joining us then?” Loki’s silky voice slithered through the calm between them somewhere halfway through the movie and Tony stared intently at the screen.

“I find it hard to believe you wouldn’t already know that we’re on a break.” He muttered, wishing he hadn’t given away his drink. He could sure use it now. “Is that why you’re here? To add insult to injury?” he turned his gaze towards the man, a little surprised by the look he was receiving back. All dark and smoldering, seizing him up and down.

“On the contrary, Anthony. I’m here to offer my condolences of the situation.” Loki said with a small smirk. “And, perhaps, take advantage of your pitiful state.” He added and placed the empty glass on the table. Tony stared at him, taking in his words with astonishment.

“Take advantage?” he asked, licking his suddenly dry lips as the god of mischief placed a suggestive hand on his thigh. “I see…” he brushed the hand of and rose, making his way to the liquor cabinet. “I’m not saying no-” he informed Loki with his back to the man, filling a glass with a somewhat unsteady grip on the bottle “but there should probably be some… guidelines to that sort of – let’s call it a tryst- which should be determined be-“ he almost dropped the bottle as a pair of arms snaked around his waist and pulled him back towards a firm chest. Loki’s hot breath snaked over his throat and he swallowed harshly.

“Later.” Was whispered in his ear and Tony closed his eyes as Loki’s hands wandered, lifting fabric to reach flesh. Lips brushed his neck and teeth nipped at his earlobe, ripping a small moan from Tony’s throat. “We’ll decide the rules of this later.”

Tony had to admit, he was convincing. Especially when the man’s hands cupped him through his pants. He set the bottle down and let the last of the resistance out of his body. He leaned back against Loki, nodding his consent before the other man maneuvered them back towards the couch again.

It was hard, rough and fast-paced. There were already bruises in the shape of fingers forming on his hips. His neck and shoulders were littered with red splotches that would darken before the night was over.

Sated and blissfully tired, Tony sprawled out on the couch. His hand rested on Loki’s back, gently stroking over the unmarred skin – barely recognizing his actions. Loki himself was laying on top of his chest, his arms having finally failed him. After a glance, Tony was a bit amused to find the god halfway asleep.

“So-“ he cleared his throat, he would be hoarse in the morning for sure “those guidelines…” he started but was interrupted when one of Loki’s hands clamped down across his mouth.

“Later.” The god mumbled sleepily, removing his hand from Tony’s mouth. “We have time later. Preferably after next round.”

“Well, reindeer games, you don’t really seem up for a round two anytime soon.” Tony smirked and earned himself a pinch in the side.

“Don’t talk. You spoil everything when you talk.” Loki growled into his chest. It was without malevolence but Tony took the hint and laid his head back down.

“Alright, later. After round two. And after a nap, I reckon. Want a blanket?”

Loki grumbled a bit but didn’t object while Tony stretched for one of the blankets on the edge of the couch. He didn’t object as Tony covered both of them with it either. In the corner of his eye he saw the flashes of a third movie. Good Friday.

With a yawn, he closed his eyes and let his hands idly trace over Loki’s skin- taking in the warmth of another being without caring all that much of ‘whom’. Exhaustion caught up with him soon and sleep claimed his mind.

When he awoke, the room was dark and the weight and warmth on top of him was gone. He sat up and the blanket slid down, covering him only barely. Tony rubbed his eyes, blinking a bit.

“Friday?” he asked, not sure what he was asking.

“Your guest left a couple of hours ago. He told me to let you sleep. He left a note for you on the table. The time is four-fiftythree sharp. Shall I make you some coffee?”

“No, thank you. That was all.” Friday had dimmed the lights but now they were slowly coming back on. Tony reached for the slip of paper on the coffee table and read it with furrowed brows.

_A raincheck on that second round, Anthony._

Tony’s mouth quirked in a small smile and he rubbed the back of his neck. He flinched when he encountered one of the particularly sore hickeys left by the god. It made him huff in amusement. Better not tell Ross about this. First letting Steve get his friends out of jail and now this. Sleeping with the enemy. He wouldn’t be on the general’s good side, perhaps ever. Still, there wasn't an ounce of regret over what he had done. In fact, he couldn’t wait for that second round.


End file.
